


Rising a Blood God

by Female_Death



Series: Gods Among Mortals [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood God, Dadza, Gen, God technoblade, Gods, Gods never really die they get reborn, Growing Up, Hunters, Hybrids, Mortals, No Beta, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rebirth, Safe family, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is a piglin, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: The gods can be killed but they do not stay dead. They are reborn into new bodies and must grow like any other being. Some godlings are caught when they are young and moulded to that beings will. Some are raised like normal and grow to know right from wrong. This is how the Blood God was adopted and raised in a safe home. But their are many that want to steal the power of a god for themselves.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Gods Among Mortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089404
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. New brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I had this story kicking around in my head for a while, so today I wrote out the first part with Technoblade. There are other gods among the mortals, but this one focus on Techno. Please enjoy the read.

Phil shifted his large black wings almost restlessly. Something in the air felt off and he couldn't place what it could be. He was standing by the sink washing what was left of the dishes from supper. He glances over to Wilbur who is humming something softly under his breath drying off the dishes and putting them to the side. Phil smiles fondle at the young boy and thinks back to when he found him.

-

Wilbur had been wandering the woods alone. From what Phil could tell it was likely for weeks. He was skinny and flinched at any sound he heard. When Phil had spotted him he almost mistook the child for a large rabbit. The brown hair on top of Wilbur's head looked exactly like fur. The boy was curled up under some tree roots shivering. It was only the small whispers that passed the boy's lips that tipped him off.

When he had approached the boy, his large brown eyes seemed to look past him. He had yelped that he didn't want to die and he was sorry for anything he had done. This confused Phil because he had never seen the boy before. Settling down in the grass Phil whispered calming words to the young boy saying he was not here to hurt him.

Wilbur's brown eyes seemed unfocused and his voice tiny. “But you have so much blood on your hands!” He tried to push himself back farther.

Phil could only frown at that and look at his clean hands. It took a moment for the winged man to realize what the boy was referring to. “That is in my past. I am retired and no longer do such things.”

The boy shook his eyes as his eyes seemed to fog over more. “No, you will never fall from that life. Not even when you are killed.” Another tiny cry. “Please don't kill me, I don't want to die.”

Phil frowns for a long moment before standing up and stepping back. Opening his wings a little he offers a small smile to the frightened boy. “I swear that I will not kill you.” He pauses to pick his words carefully. “I swear to instead offer you a chance at life. One that was almost taken from you.” He offers out his hand.

The boy's fogged eyes look at him for a long time seeming to study something unseen before he slowly curled himself and stood up. He carefully moved closer watching the winged man for any sudden moments. When he was close enough to touch his hand he hesitated for a moment before tackling the man who was going to raise him.

This took Phil a little off guard but he quickly wrapped the young boy in a hug and shielded them with his wings. It was not the first time he had adopted a lost child, but it had been a little while. 

From how the boy was acting he could tell the boy was an oracle. Able to see the past, future and things that many other could no longer see. Most villages rejoiced in having an oracle, well some feared their power and thought them a curse. From how the boy looked, he could tell that once his powers had started to develop he was thought to be a curse.

Looking off at nothing he swore he would raise the boy.

-

Phil shook his head for a moment clearing his mind and going back to washing what was in his hand. He had a few other chores to do another this before it was time to put Wilbur to bed.

Wilbur blinked a few times before hugging the plate in his hands to his chest. His eyes started to fog over a little. “Dad?” He looked around almost blind. “Why is there so much blood?” His unfocused eyes searching something unseen.

Phil looked back at Wilbur before kneeling down and gently pulling him into a hug. “It's okay son.” He runs a wet hand through Wilbur's hair. “What do you see? Where is the blood?”

Wilbur starts to shake a little eyes still searching. “On the bodies. There are so many bodies.” Small whispers fall from his lips as his eyes start to water. “Why are so many people fighting?” A small gasp and he buries his face in Phil's chest. It doesn't change what he sees but offers some comfort. “Humans and...” He is at a loss of words for a moment. “Pig people.” He looks up at where Phil's face should be. “The humans are killing the pigs. The pigs are trying so hard, but they are out numbered.” He frown for a moment shaking his head. “No the pigs are winning even tho they are out numbered, but...” Tears start to fall freely from his eyes. “There is so much blood.”

Phil rubs Wilbur's back and sits down to cradle the poor boy. “It's alright son. It is just a vision. It will pass soon. Remember they are not real and can not hurt you.” Phil had been trying to guide the boy through having visions. Most visions were nothing this violent.

Wilbur sobs for a little while before his eyes clear up and he is able to look at Phil fully. “They were so scared! The humans were burning everything and killing any pig that they came across. The pigs were trying to keep a little pig safe.”

Phil stilled for a moment frowning. “What did the pigs look like?”

Wilbur shifts a little still holding the plate to this chest. “They looked like they were human but had no hair, but fur. Their feet were hooves and they had teeth that poked out from there mouth.” He lifted his hands to mimic the teeth with his fingers. “Their eyes were the color of blood.” He swallowed before pushing his face in Phil's chest again. “They were smiling at the blood... Like they liked it, but they were also scared.”

“Piglins.” Phil continued rubbing the boy's back. “They are known for their strength and blood lust.” His eyes flicker to the window for a moment before looking back down at Wilbur.

“Can you save him?” Wilbur suddenly sits up. “Can you save the small pig?”

Phil was confused by this. “I don't understand.”

Wilbur wiggled his way out of Phil's grip and left the plate and rag was had to run towards the door and swing it out. He pointed to the sky at a raising pillar of smoke barely in view past some trees. “The small pig will be lost if someone doesn't save it.” Wilbur's eyes start to fog a little as he looks back at Phil. “The humans will take them and they will be sad and in the dark.” He turns his unfocused eyes back to the treeline. “Or he will be left alone in blood to do something else.”

Phil follows Wilbur to the door and studies the smoke. There is a Piglin village farther into the forest and was it really the same one Wilbur was having a vision of. The smoke almost guaranteed it was. “Will, I don't know if that is the best idea.”

The boy shakes his head and turns his clouded eyes back on Phil. “They will be in pain.” He eyes unfocused. “Someone is calling for help. It is the pigs. They are calling for blood.” He suddenly cover his eyes and lets out a yelp. “It's so loud! It's so red.” Wilbur curls in on himself and starts to hum a tune as his eyes return to normal. Music had always been able to calm the visions but Wilbur rarely did that.

Phil scooped him and and held the boy close. “If I am going to go out there to check. You have to promise to stay inside.” He turns from the door and heads towards Wilbur's room. Upon entering he uses a free hand to take the small guitar from it's stand and offer it to Wilbur.

Wilbur quickly takes the guitar and strings some notes calming quickly. He hardly moves as he is placed down on his bed. His eyes focused on the strings in front of him. “I promise.” He whispers playing another note.

“No more focusing on the visions.” Phil runs a gentle hand through Wilbur's soft hair.

“No more visions.” Wilbur repeats starting to hum and play a song he knows.

Phil watches him for another moment before retreating from the room. It is not the first time leaving his son alone in the house. He often went out to run errands and it was sometimes easier to do it on his own. Wilbur had had visions when he was on his own and dealt with them by playing his guitar. Phil partly closed the bedroom door and walked down the hall to the door. He studied the smoke for a little while wondering how recent Wilbur's vision had been. Sometimes it was a vision from the future and something come be changed. Sometimes it was a vision of the past and nothing more could be done.

With his mind set on at least going to see what was happening he gathered his sword and gear before setting out. The door locked behind him to keep Wilbur safe. As long as Wilbur didn't leave the house nothing was going to be able to harm him.

~

The scene that Phil came upon was a gruesome one. Human bodies littered the ground staining the grass and stone crimson. Among the human bodies were piglin bodies. Counting the numbers it looked like a hundred human bodies to a dozen piglin bodies. The blood was still soaking into the ground meaning this had not ended long ago.

The sound of an angry squeal draws his attention to two humans facing down a injured piglin. Wounds littered all three of them but it looked like the piglin was on the losing side of the battle. The humans were aiming to deliver the killing blow, but Phil attacked them from behind on silent wings first. He didn't even see the shocked look on their faces because he knew his attack had ended their lives so he didn't spare them a glance.

The piglin's eyes did go wide as they held up their axe and pointed at the winged man. A snarl dropping from their throat well narrowing their eyes.

Phil just studies the piglin for a long moment not making any threatening movements. His sword was pointed down and away from the piglin, but still ready if he needed. He could see the piglin had a large wound across his chest, most likely from being stabbed. Phil had to admit the Piglins were tough and powerful with very little able to taken them down without costing them.

“Are you here to offer me death?” The piglin grunts not lowering it weapon. The words out of it's mouth are not in common ( English ) but the native language for the piglins. “I do not fear seeing the other side. It would honour me to died for the blood god.” They cough and blood passes their lips.

It takes a moment for Phil to find the right words but he reply's in the piglin language. “I have not come looking for a fight. There has been enough of that already.” He lets his eyes flicker over the bodies littering the ground around them. “I come to recover something before it is lost.”

The piglin snorts and the strength to hold up it's axe falters a little. “You come for the godling?” Their crimson eyes narrow again. “Why would we let you take them?”

Phil ruffles his wings a little bit before responding. “You are the last one standing. If any humans still live they will take the godling for themselves. If no more humans live then you will die to your wounds and leave them alone. How long will the godling last before they are discovered?” His eyes flicker over to a human corpse wearing less armor and a robe.

The piglin's eyes follow where Phil is looking. “Mage.” The piglin spits blood in the direction of the corpse. “How do I know you will take care of the godling and not just use them?” Their eyes return to the winged man.

Phil raises his eyebrows and offers a smile. “As you can see I do not want to have anything to do with the humans.” A flicker of his wings to show he is not human. “It is the humans who are seeking power from using gods. I want to make sure the godling reaches adulthood where they can choose their own path in life.”

The piglin studies Phil for a long time seeming to see something past the surface then lowers their axe fully. “Will you grant me one mercy then?” The piglin swallows then starts to cough. “Be the one to end my life.”

Phil is a little taken back by the request. “Why would you ask that?”

The piglin laughs and starts coughing up blood. “To die by your hand would be an honor and it would seal the blood pact to keep the godling safe.” Their eyes start to null a little as the wound takes it toll. With a weak cough they call out to a burned building. “Come here godling.” Another cough and more blood.

From the smoldering building steps out a small piglin covered in blood and soot. Their crimson eyes are sharp but tired as they look between the two standing in the battle field. In their hand is a broken sword with a glimmering hilt. “Elder?” The small piglin speaks after a moment.

The other piglin offers a bloody smile to the young piglin. “Come here.” He uses his free hand to call the child over. The small piglin eyes the man with wings carefully but trots over to the older piglin. The older piglin runs a gentle hand along the side of the younger piglin's face. “May the blood god live on.” The piglin dips a hand onto the wound on their chest and marks a rune on the godling's head. “Blood for the Blood God.” A kiss to the rune leaves a bloody mark. They lean close and whisper something into the small piglin's ear before straightening up. “Remember yourself.” He gently pushes the child towards Phil. “You will continue your life with the winged one.”

The young piglin looked at Phil unsure for a moment. Moving slowly over to the man he simply stares at him for a long moment before reaching their arms out.

Phil scoops up the young piglin carefully and tucks them into his chest. As the piglin settles they tuck their head against Phil's chest. This close he can tell the young piglin is tired and has a few wounds. He looks back to the older piglin. “Do they have a name yet?”

They shake their head. “A lost name. Leave it behind to leave some of the past behind.” Another cough. “What ever you end up naming him, let him know he was a Blade.” A soft smile crosses their face.

Phil nods and covers the young piglin with his wing. “I will name him Techno.” He glances down at the now sleeping piglin. “TechnoBlade.” He looks up once again at the older piglin. “He will know where he came from.” A statement. A simple nod is what he gets from the piglin. 

With one last look around the battle field Phil steps toward and deals the final blow to the piglin. A smile still on their face as Phil watches them take their final breath.

Shifting Techno and the broken sword the young piglin is still holding Phil takes off through the smoke and starts the trip home.

~

Phil may have put more speed then he needed to into returning to his home. But clearing the tree line and seeing his small house that sat along a rivers edge put his worried mind at ease. There was humans in the area and well Wilbur shouldn't draw any of their attention, he still had a worry in the back of his mind.

Landing in front of the door he carefully unlocked it and stepped in. He pauses for a moment listening for any sound letting him know where Wilbur was, but was met with silence. Closing the door and re locking it he moved farther into the house. Peeking into the kitchen he sees the dishes are done and put away. Moving farther down the hallway he peers into Wilbur's room and sees his son curled up in a blanket reading a book.

Almost as he felt eyes on him Wilbur looks up and smiles at Phil. “Did you save them?” His eyes light up when Phil reveals the sleeping Piglin in his arms. Dropping his voice and untangling himself from the blanket he moves over. “Are they alright?” Worry leaks into his voice. “They look wrong for some reason.”

Phil shakes his head. “His name is Techno and he is fine. A little bloodied and covered in soot, but will easily make a full recovery after a bath and some rest.

With the rumbles from Phil talking and the whisper of another voice Techno opens his eyes and looks around. He sees stone and wood before seeing the bright eyes of something looking at him. The grip on his broken sword tightens and he snarls.

Wilbur yelps and falls backwards, eyes wide. Phil places a gentle hand over the hilt of the sword and tries to calm the piglin. “It's alright. This is my son.” He slips back into using the language he is sure Techno understands. Wilbur just looks dumb found at the words leaving Phil's mouth.

Techno huffs and squirms for a moment before settling and batting winged man's hand away from the sword and shooting daggers at the man holding him. He knows he is to be here but everything is still so new and he doesn't want to loss the one things he has left. He peers over the arm that is holding him at the small boy and glares. “Do not trust.” He growls.

Phil looks down confused. “You have no reason not to trust him. He is a good lad.”

Techno huffs again and looks away. “Human bad.” He kicks his feet and starts squirming until Phil puts him down. Standing on his own two hooves he stalks over to Wilbur who is still sitting on the ground and glares down at him. The broken sword at his side.

Wilbur looks terrified and scoots back looking between the small piglin and Phil.

Phil watches carefully ready to stanch up Techno at a moment's notice. “Techno this is Wilbur.” He says carefully moving behind Techno still speaking in piglin. “Wilbur this is Techno.” He switches over to common.

Techno's ears flicker at the new words before looking up. “Techno?” A puzzled look appears on his face.

“Yes it is your name. TechnoBlade.” Phil crouches down beside Techno and gently wraps a wing around the piglin. “You are going to be living here with me and my son. My name is Philza, or Phil for short. This is Wilbur.” He says carefully.

Techno's face scrunches up for a moment before looking back at Wilbur. “Litter mate?” He watches the confused look on the other boy's face.

Phil nods. “Yes, litter mates, siblings or brothers.” He says carefully once again watching how Techno was acting. He could see a little slump in the piglin's shoulder as Techno tucks his sword into a belt on his hip.

Wilbur seeing the weapon is no longer on play stands up and scampers away to his guitar and hold it up. “Techno do you like music?” He looks to Phil knowing they do not speak the same language. Techno also turns to Phil with a tilt of his head.

“Music.” Phil clarifies.

Techno looks back at Wilbur and nods.

Wilbur grins and starts playing a soft song. It had a calming affect on everyone in the room as Wilbur started to sing along to the song. His voice soft but strong.

Phil sat on the ground and relaxed his wings a little. He watches Techno sit down as well and tuck his hooves under himself and watch Wilbur playing the guitar Phil knew there was more to Wilbur then meets the eye. He had to guess the boy was part siren with how his singing always seemed to calm whoever heard it.

Wilbur played for about ten minutes before finishing and smiling. Setting the guitar to the side he moved over to his drawers and rummaged through them for a while before pulling out some clothing. He silently offered it to Techno who shot Phil a look. With the approval of Phil he took the offered items.

“I think it is time to wash you up. Can't go to sleep covered in blood and soot.” Phil offered his hand to the piglin. Techno took it and looked back at Wilbur before smiling and following Phil from the room.

~

It took longer then it should have to wash Techno. The young piglin kept splashing around and picking up anything within reach to look at and ask was it was. Phil had to patently answer all the question he was asked well trying to keep Techno still enough to wash. It ended up with a lot more water on Phil then should have been.

After getting Techno out of the bath and changed into the new clothing Techno had started picking up anything again he could reach in the bathroom. Phil had started to explain what it was called in both piglin and common. Techno tried to repeat the word but messed up more often then not. Phil could tell he as going to be a fast learner.

Opening the door Phil was surprised to see Wilbur waiting on the other side holding some apple slices on a plate. “I was not sure what you liked Techno but, I know I like to have a snack before sleeping and well...” Wilbur faltered for a moment and mumbled. “I think pigs like apples?”

Techno's ears twitched as he looked at the offered food then to Wilbur then to Phil. Phil laughed. “Wilbur is offering you some apples. He normally eats something before bed and wants to share with you.”

Techno repeats the word apple in piglin a few times then tries it in common. Wilbur's eyes light up and he says apple a few times helping Techno to figure out how to say it. Wilbur takes one slice of apples and starts eating it. Techno takes a slice and looks at Phil before starting to eat. A smile crosses his face as he reaches for another one. The apples are quickly eaten.

Wilbur takes Techno's hand and starts leading him back towards his room. Techno makes a panic sound that causes Wilbur to drop his hand. Techno darts back and shifts through his old clothing to find his broken sword. His new pants didn't have a belt so he just held it loosely walking back over to Wilbur and offering his hand to be led again.

Wilbur frowns eyeing the sword for a moment before taking Techno's hand again and continuing on the way to his room. Upon entering he leads Techno over to the bed and hops up then pulls Techno up with him. Techno sits with his hooves hanging over the side and lays the sword across his lap, jagged end pointing away from Wilbur.

Wilbur picks up the book he was reading and shows it to Techno. He starts to read out loud but stops when Techno's ears flicker and the piglin starts fidgeting. Wilbur blinks before releasing the piglin can't understand it. So he pats Techno's leg and hops off the bed to grab some paper and pencils. Techno just watches the human moving around the room before returning.

Laying out the paper Wilbur draws an apple and writes the common name under it. Then holds out the pencil to Techno and points to the word. Techno tilts his head before taking the offered pencil and looking at Wilbur for guidance. Wilbur points to the drawing, then points to the word. After that he points to his mouth and says apple. Pointing at Techno he tries to say apple the way he was saying it.

Techno's eyes go wide as he realizes that Wilbur is trying to get him to write the word in piglin. His writing is not as neat as Wilbur's, but when he finishes he says the word out loud. For the next half an hour one of them will pick an object to draw and write out. Then the other will try write it out in the language they know and trade the verbal word.

Phil had followed the two and watches them for a while making sure nothing was going to happen. Seeing the two learning from each other made him smile. With the two now entertaining each other he got to work cleaning the bathroom and finishing off the last few things he needed to do before it got to late. He put Techno's old clothing in the pile of to be washes clothing.

Returning half an hour later to the floor filled with sheets of paper with drawings and words scrambled across them. He noticed Techno's sword was set to the side within reach but out of the way. 

Wilbur was the first to notice his father in the door way. “Can he sleep in my bed? Or are you putting him in the spare bedroom?” Techno looked up startled his hand reaching for the sword before calming upon seeing it was Phil.

“I was thinking of letting him rest in the spare room.” Phil started but he was cut off by Wilbur.

“But my bed is large enough for two and I don't want him to be alone after going through so much!” Wilbur put on his best puppy dog eyes. Techno just looked confused and make an unhappy sound. Wilbur quickly turned and snatched up one of the papers and showed it to Techno. He pointed at it and tried to say the piglin word written at the bottom of the bed drawing. Techno studied it for moment before pointing to Wilbur's bed. Wilbur nodded to himself and Techno then to the bed. 

Both of them turned to Phil and pointed towards the bed. Phil had to laugh and sigh before giving in. “Alright you two can sleep here tonight.” He spoke first in common then in piglin. “But I need you not to sleep with the sword.” He spoke to Techno for this who snatched up his sword protectively.

Wilbur frowned at how Techno was acting but it clicked why Techno was protective of his sword. It was somethings that was his and he need a place for it. He looked between the piglin and his father for a moment before picking up the book from his bed and the guitar and moving to put them in their spots. He then looks at Techno and points to an empty spot on the side table. Techno watches him carefully before moving forward and setting the sword down.

Phil had to emit Wilbur was handling the difference between them well. He had to guess it might have a little to do with his oracle blood, but a lot to do with quick thinking and picking up on small things. “Alright, it is time for bed. Under the covers and no talking to late.” He smiled at the look the two gave each other and the smirk both sported. Having another son was going to make things a lot more interesting around here.

Both climbed into bed and Techno curled up a little unsure how much room he should take up. Wilbur fixed that problem by pulling Techno into a hug then scooting back to make sure they had equal room. Techno had froze from the hug but relaxed and turned to look at his sword that was just within his reach. 

Phil gave Wilbur a kiss on the hair and leans back. Techno made an angry snort and wiggled his head as his crimson eyes looked up at Phil. “You want one too?” Techno snorted again and that earned him a kiss to the forehead. “Good night both of you. If you need something let me know.” He retreated from the room and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this in one sitting and it became longer then I meant it to be. I am happy with it but it was meant to be half the size. There will be more chapters to follow adding in Tommy and showing the troubles of raising the Blood God.
> 
> Please be sure to leave a Kudo and comment. I am open to ideas of troubles the family may face, but do have a few planned out already. No promise on when it will get updated, but be sure to bookmark the series because I will be added a story to explain the world better and the growth of another god reborn.


	2. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wakes up in a strange room not fully remembering the night before. After freaking out and spending some time with his new brother he swears to keep him safe no matter what. The day goes a little rocky from there and ends with someone cheating in a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot back with another chapter! Thank you anyone who has come back to read this story or has stopped by for the first time. Please enjoy.

The first things that Techno noticed when he started to wake up was the smell. Instead of the earthy smell he was use to living with the Piglins, the smell of wood and citrus reached his nose. He snorted lightly and shifted a little to try to fall back to sleep. But the feel of the bed underneath him was wrong. It was more fluffy then it should be and the blanket laying over him was softer then it should be.

His eyes shot open and he looked around in a panic seeing nothing like it should be. The room he was in was filled with books and soft looking things. Nothing like his own room where it was filled with weapon, hides and gold. He sat up and throw off the blanket reaching for his broken sword what was sitting on the table beside him. He looked it over trying to remember when it had been broken.

The slight mumble of something beside him draws his eyes over to the sleeping human. Techno freezes before slipping out of the bed to put some distance between him and the human. His hoofs click on the ground as he takes a few steps away. Broken sword held tightly to his chest. He lets his eye wander the room once more trying to recall how he got there. A few more steps and his hoof steps on a piece of paper. Looking down he sees it is a drawing of a bed with odd letters underneath it below the word being written in Piglin. 

“You alright Techno?” The words make no sense to Techno's ears but makes him snap his head to the human who is now sitting up and rubbing it's eyes. Wilbur just blinks a few times watching Techno before scooting to the edge of the bed. Seeing Techno flinch and raise his sword makes Wilbur freeze. “Hey it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you.” Wilbur raises his hands then realizes that his words mean nothing to Techno.

Techno snorts and narrows his eyes holding his sword with one hand. The words the other were saying did nothing to ease his panic. He wanted to flee and find his pack member and ask what was going on. But Techno was not going to turn his back on someone he didn't know, he couldn't trust that he would not find a dagger in it.

Wilbur could see Techno was being defensive. He frowned and tried to think what changed from the night before. They had been getting along so well but now the piglin was acting scared. He takes a risk and slowly to make sure not to startle Techno lowers himself off the bed and looks around the room at the scattered papers. That was how they were communicating last time, maybe he could use them to help now. 

Moving slowly he picks up the drawings they made of each person in the house. He holds them up and points. “I'm Wilbur.” He shows the drawing of a small human with fluffy hair switching over to a drawing of a small piglin. “You are Techno.” He could see Techno studying the drawings but his stance did not change. “This is Phil. He adopted you.” He shows the drawing of a man with wings.

Techno snorts but looks over the drawings frowning. The words the human spoke still meant nothing, but the drawings it held offered a lot more. “Wilbur.” He tried out the name. The human's eyes widen as they nod. He snorts again and looks around the ground at the scattered papers before carefully picking one up. It was a drawing of the two holding hands. Written underneath was many words like; brothers, litter mate, pack member. He looks back at the human and shows it. 

Wilbur nods again and starts picking up other papers. “I know you don't understand and you are scared waking up in a new area, but we can work through his.” He was determined to make things work between the two no matter what. “I know getting dad would be easier, but he has been so tired so I want to let him sleep.”

Techno was relaxing a little now that he knew the Wilbur was not here to hurt him. Looking back at the bed he had just been sleeping in with the human. He had trusted them enough to sleep beside them so that had to count for something. Eyes looking back at his broken sword he tried to recall why it was broken. The events of the day before were hazy and hard to recall. His name being called out put him back into a defensive stance.

“Techno we should get you something to eat.” Wilbur made an eating motion with his hand. He gathered up all the papers near him and straightened them out. He made another motion towards Techno to gather up the papers around him. But he was just met with a look. Wilbur huffed a little and carefully stepped forward hoping to grab the papers around Techno. Techno merely stepped back and let him do his work. With all the papers together he turns towards the door and opens it. He waves for the other to follow and disappears from view.

Techno steps forward to the open doorway and peers out carefully. There is open space on each side, at one end was more doors, the other stood Wilbur waiting for him. Feeling at least a little more comfortable at least with someone else around he heads towards the human. 

Wilbur leads them into the kitchen and sets the pile of papers down on the table. Pulling out a chair for himself and Techno he sits and motions for Techno to do the same. When are both seated he spreads the papers out and points. For the next five minutes he runs through the basics they had drawn out yesterday. Wilbur saying the word in common well Techno said the word in Piglin. 

Techno kept glancing over his shoulder at the open hallway expecting something to appear there at any moment. His ears twitch at any sound the house made and it made him uneasy. He did not feel like he belonged here, but Wilbur was friendly and as the drawings that he must have done last time told, Wilbur was his litter mate. So he would keep him safe from any dangers. When Wilbur hopped down from his chair Techno perked his ears.

“I know you can't understand me, but I am going to get us some food. Sorry I don't know what you eat, so I think I will just offer you fruit and maybe some chesse? It seems the safest because I am sure you eat that.” Wilbur frowned to himself and looked over Techno. Phil had talked about pig people in passing before. Shaking his head he grabbed a few apples and found the knife he used yesterday to start cutting them up. He used a stool to get high enough to reach the counters.

Techno watched Wilbur get a knife and tensed a little. But relaxed again when he saw the other turn their back and start cutting apples up. Wilbur ever started to hum a little that helped relax Techno even more. Placing the broken sword on the table beside him he reach for some paper and a pencil to start drawing out things. He had made the connection they didn't share a language so the drawings were the only way to figure things out.

He didn't realize he had zoned out until Wilbur placed down a plate beside him. His head snapped up and his hand was on his sword. Wilbur just froze wide eyed and waited. Techno broke his glare to look at the plate that held apples, cheese and small pieces of meat. He blinked and mumbled an apology in piglin.

The tone of Techno's voice was light and Wilbur could see he looked a little startled, so he just smiled and climbed back into his chair now the piglin was not glaring at him. He picked up an apple slice and started to eat it. He nudges the plate towards Techno trying to get across he could have some as well.

Techno watched for a moment before getting his own slice and eating it as well. He realized that Wilbur had gotten them something to eat. He was starting to like his new litter mate. Taking another piece he asks almost like a question. “Apple?” He said it in piglin.

Wilbur picked up a piece as well and said it in common. “Apple.” They both looked at each other before Wilbur tried his tongue at saying it in piglin. Techno just laughed and repeated it a few times trying to help the human figure it out. Then they switched with Techno trying to say apple in common.

To Wilbur's surprise Techno took a piece of meat and started eating it. He was not really sure if the piglin ate meat, but Wilbur did make sure it was smoked beef he had cut up. He was not going to offer the pig like man pork.

~

Phil had been awake for a while now. He had known his sons had woken up and had been ready to leave his room to stop anything that went wrong. When Wilbur had suggested to get something to eat Phil almost got up as well to see what they would eat. But Phil knew Wilbur was fine fending for himself in the mornings, it was not the first time Wilbur got up early and made something for himself. The sounds of the two filtered down the hallway made Phil smile.

Yawning and sitting up to stretch his wings out fully well he ran a hand through his bed head hair. Now seemed like a good time to see what the other two were doing. Slipping out of bed he ruffled his hair a little more sighing and stepping out into the hall. The boys had just stopped repeating the word apple in both common and piglin. From what he could hear both were getting better at grasping the other languages.

Phil guessed Techno would be on edge but didn't think to make any noise as he came to the entrance of the kitchen. Both boys had their backs to him so he just looked over them for while smiling. 

It was Techno that turned his head to look over his shoulder eyes going wide as he stanched up his sword and jumped from his chair knocking it over. He let out a snarl and stood defensively trying to stare down the man that just appeared, it didn't matter that the piglin was shorter then the man. Wilbur let out a yelp and looked around for any danger before seeing Phil.

“Techno it is fine.” He searched through the papers to find the drawing of Phil. “ He shifted so he could show the drawing to Techno. “Phil. My dad.” He waved the picture trying to get Techno to stop his stare down with the winged man.

Techno could see the drawing from the corner of his eye. He could see how it had different words written around it. He still snorted and looked over the winged man carefully. He had no weapons on him, and was wearing a basic shirt and sleep pants. His hair was messy and the wings on his back were relaxed even with Techno glaring at him. It confused him why Phil would be so relaxed with the small piglin threatening him.

Phil just raised an eyebrow and offered a small smile. “Morning Techno. I see you slept well and are more then willing to fight.” The piglin words slipped easy over his tongue. He made no move to get closer. He did laughing a little when Techno's eyes opened a little more and he squared his shoulders a little more.

“Why are you here?” Techno growled.

Phil tilted his head a little. “This is my home.” He paused trying to think of what to say next. “Yesterday your village was attacked. Your elder asked me to take you in and keep you safe. Do you remember what happened last night.”

Techno wrinkled his nose for a moment in thought. “I do not remember.” His shoulders dipped a little but his eyes never left Phil. “I remember fire and blood. But nothing afterward.”

Phil nodded. “Look at what you are wearing, it is not your normal hide or cloth. You woke up in Wilbur's bed safe and sound.”

Techno did look down at the clothing he was wearing. It has an over sized shirt and some pants. He looked at Wilbur and saw he had on about the same. He just blinked a few times before sinking to the floor. “What of my tribe?” His voice was now small as he held his sword close to himself.

Phil moved to close the gap and kneel in front of the piglin. “I think you already know the answer to that. I'm sorry.” He wanted to hug Techno but he was not sure if that would help or make the young piglin freak out.

Techno sniffled for a moment looking down at the hilt of his sword. He lifted his eyes to a worried Wilbur perched on the edge of his chair. He could see the boy was fully relaxed around the winged man. He shifted his eyes to the one kneeling in front of him and studied him carefully. The memory of the night before started to come back. The gentle warmth of someone carrying him. Splashing around in water and asking so many questions he forgot most of the answers. Drawing with Wilbur until they had to go to bed. He had been in a daze yesterday after everything that happened. So he did what he did the night before and put his arms up to be picked up.

Phil easily scooped him and and held him close. He folded his wings a little to give the piglin shelter. He had forgotten about Wilbur sitting at the table until the boy spoke up.

“Is he going to be alright?” Wilbur shifted to peer past Phil's wings. “He woke up a little startled this morning, but I was able to calm him down.” He looked proud of himself. “Plus I put together a breakfast but didn't know what he would want to eat.” Wilbur looked away. “He eats meat.” He said hopefully.

Phil smiled and switched back to common. “Piglins are like most other humanoids. They eat normal food like you or me. He might have a preference towards one things or another. That is something we will have to find out together.” He opened his other arm to invite Wilbur into the hug.

Wilbur wasted no time springing from the chair and cuddling into Phil's chest with Techno. He always loved to cuddle and be protected by Phil. He started to hum to himself and closed his eyes.

Phil settled down on the ground and curled his wings around them all a little more. He did not for see himself with another son but was happy Techno was there. With how protective Techno was right off the bat with Wilbur warmed his heart. The two had made a quick bond in the short time they spent with each other.

Techno shifted a little and looked up at Phil who looked to be deep in thought. “Why was my tribe attacked?” Techno was smart ever if he was young.

Phil blinked as Techno's voice pulled him from his thoughts. “They were looking for someone.” He did not know the customs well enough of the piglins to know if they told Techno fully what he was. They had called him godling, but maybe it meant something else in a tribe.

Techno's ears flatted and he looked down. “Looking for me.” He fiddled with his broken sword. “I am something special. The elders told me I would grow to be something great. Something others would fear.” He curled in on himself a little. “It was my fault.”

Phil hugged Techno tighter. “No, it is the fault of someone else. You should have been able to be raised up where you were born. Someone else thought they knew better and took it upon themselves to try to change that.”

“I don't want to bring pain to my litter mate.” Techno's eyes flicked over to Wilbur. “Would it be better if I was not here?” He looked up at Phil again with questioning eyes.

Phil shook his head. “No you are safe here. I will not let anything happen to you or Wilbur.” He sighed and looked towards the window to the lightening sky. “I swear it on what ever god will hear it.”

Techno just hummed in response and closed his eyes.

~

For the next half an hour Phil sat on the ground watching the sky outside well Wilbur and Techno cuddled close. It was peaceful and Phil couldn't ask for more. He thought about what he was going to need to pick up. Some more clothing for Techno, sure he could share Wilbur's clothing, but Techno should have his own things to make him feel more comfortable. 

Techno would also need some practice weapons to train with. As much as Phil would love to keep the young piglin away from fighting, it was in his blood. He could already tell with how Techno held himself when trying to threaten Phil earlier that he knew somewhat how to fight. His tribe would have raised him just like any other young piglin, ready to fight at a moment's notice. It was likely he did not have much training but would give it his all even if he didn't know what he as doing.

He looked down at the broken sword cradled in Techno's arms. He was going to have to get it repaired at some point for his son. But it would be hard to get Techno to let it out of his sight for more then a few minutes. That was a problem for farther down the road, it was not likely Techno would need a sword any time soon.

Sitting on the floor was starting to make his back sore so Phil stood up carefully without using his hands. This made both children in his arm stir and look at him. “Time to eat something.” He simply replied so they both understood. He placed both back in their chairs after righting Techno's and scooted the plate close to them.

Both took some food from the plate and started drawing pictures again. With Phil in the room they both could ask how to say a word and write it down. He even corrected some words for them.

The rest of the morning was spent translating words for the two when their pictures didn't help the other know what they were trying to say. Many papers were scattered across the table.

The afternoon turned into a trip outside because Techno kept wandering the house seeming to be restless. In his tribe they normally did everything outside and him just sitting around inside felt wrong.

Wilbur had grabbed his guitar and sat down in the grass. He didn't know what he was going to play, he was just enjoying the sun and fresh air.

Techno spent a lot of time exploring the outside of the house. He walked around it a few times before studying the forest and river close by. Peering into the water he could see fish swimming and eating bugs. Almost without thinking he lowered himself and pounced into the water ignoring the cold and grabbing a fish. A huge grin plastered on his face he found Phil and showed him the fish. “Look.” He held up the fish to his new father. “It was to slow so I was able to grab it.”

Phil laughed and patted Techno on the shoulder. “You are a natural little hunter. Would you like to have fish for lunch?” He got a nod from Techno so he took the fish into the house to put it away for later.

With his hands free Techno started towards the forest. Phil had said to stay within view of the house and if he saw anyone to come back right away. He moved along the inside of the tree line glancing over now and then to be sure he could see the house. Movement to his left made him pause. 

A small rabbit appeared past a bush. It didn't seem to know that Techno was only a few steps away.

Techno because laser focused on his breathing and the rabbit. Seeing how Phil was pleased with him bringing a fish. He wanted to bring his father a rabbit as well. He stood still for long enough for the rabbit to lower his head to eat some grass. In a flash he had moved forward and grabbed the rabbit. What he didn't expect was for the rabbit it bite him. With a snarl he removed it's head and huffed.

Wilbur hearing Techno snarl made his way over to see if Techno was alright. He paused seeing the blood covering Techno's hands and the bloody fur in his grip. “Techno?” He asked weakly his face paling, the blood scared him.

Techno looked up and smiled showing off his kill. Looking over Wilbur made Techno start to worry. He was pale and shaking a little. Techno looked around to see what could have caused the other boy the distress he was showing. Upon looking back he watched the retreating figure of Wilbur.

Wilbur knew that Phil had gone inside for a little while and would be back out soon. But Wilbur needed him now so he entered the house with tears in his eyes. “Dad!” He search the house quickly to find Phil loading a basket with clothing. Phil turned to him and Wilbur tackled him crying. “Techno he he.” He tried to control his breathing. “He killed something.” Wilbur was not a fool, he knew animals had to die so they could eat them. Phil never hid that fact from him, but he had only ever seen an animal dead after it was cleaned. Phil never killed anything in front of him.

Phil picked up the young boy and tried to calm him. He quickly made his way outside to find Techno at the edge of the forest looking down at something. Even from this far he could see the blood dripping from the piglin's hands. He went over to where Wilbur had dropped his guitar and placed it with Wilbur. Then he mumbled some words of comfort and took Wilbur back into the house and into the boy's room. Setting him on the bed he gently ran his finger through the soft hair. “Stay here.” Wilbur just nodded and started strumming the strings.

Once Phil was outside again he walked over to Techno. Techno looked up with bright eyes and held up the now skinned and gutted rabbit to Phil. The broken sword made for a makeshift dagger for skinning. Phil almost laughed at how proud Techno looked. He should have known that the young piglin would know how to skin an animal and gut it without problem.

“Is Wilbur alright? He looked sick or scared suddenly. They took off really quickly.” Techno looked back down at his bloody hands and played with the sticky substance. “I would have gone after him but I know they would find you.”

Phil settled down and sighed. “He will be fine. Just a little put off with how you took care of the rabbit.” Techno offered up a confused look. “He really has not seen an animal be killed. I have kept him away from that.” Techno's eyes fall back to the blood and skinned rabbit in his hands. “He doesn't like blood, so he tries to avoid it.” Phil shifts his wings a little and lets out a sigh. “Who two are really different.”

“Did I do something wrong.” Techno ears dropped a little and he didn't want to look up. He was use to hunting with others and didn't understand why Wilbur was be against the blood. He loved getting his hands dirty and helping out to feed everyone.

“No no.” He reached out and pulled Techno closer not worried about the blood. He was planning on washing some clothing today anyways. “You have to remember that Wilbur is not a Piglin. He is not use to the same things you are.”

“Should I have not killed the rabbit? I just wanted to help.” Techno rubs at his eyes and settled against Phil.

“I know you were just trying to help, and I love that. I will remember that you are really good at this and get your help when ever I need it. But you don't need to do it all the time. I have food stocked up in the house and can also go and trade for more.” He fans out his wings to show them off. “Doesn't take me long to make a quick trip somewhere.”

Techno's eyes follow the wings for a moment before nodding. “This is really different from my tribe. I will try not to scare Wilbur any more,” He tucks himself closer to Phil. “How do I say sorry? His words are always jumbled.”

Phil stands and moves over to the river. “I will help with that. I will let him know you are sorry and didn't mean it. I can explain it is something you normally do.” He places Techno down and takes the rabbit putting it to the side. “Let's get you washed up before going back inside. We will see if Wilbur would like some rabbit and fish. Let's not let all your hard work go to waste.

Techno dips his hands into the cold water and starts washing away the blood. Phil drips his hand in and uses it to wash the blood on Techno's face.

~

After Techno makes his apology to Wilbur who accepts it without much trouble the two sit at the table drawing again well Phil uses the meat Techno provided to make a filling lunch for the three. He can see Techno is picking up common a lot faster then Wilbur is picking up piglin. It was likely Techno had heard some common being spoken well he was with his tribe. Piglins did like to trade with other humanoids and common was normally the easiest for anyone to communicate in.

After eating he got the boys to help wash some clothing. But it quickly ended up with Techno and Wilbur have a splashing battle that got Phil soaked as well. Even with his wings as shelter he ended up giving up and sending large amounts of water onto the boys. After the clothing was washed he hung it to dry and watched the two run around the clearing. They stayed within view and would pick up different items to show the other.

Wilbur had been with Phil for a while now but didn't interact with many others. Seeing him enjoying himself with someone else made Phil happy. He should have thought about adopting another son sooner. He did enjoy the quietness of living on his own, like many other of his kind. But adding Wilbur had given him something he felt like he was missing. Now with Techno he knew he was going to have to keep a careful eye out. The two had a lot different about them, but they made it work well.

Phil continued to read a book keeping an ear out for what the boys where doing. When it was quiet for a while and Techno snorted angrily he looked up. Techno and Wilbur were sitting across from each other playing rock, paper, scissors. It seemed Wilbur was winning and Techno was getting flustered. Phil was not even sure how the two figured out how to play it.

“Wil.” Phil called out. “Are you cheating?” He asked in common. Wilbur's shoulder tensed up and he looked over sheepishly with slightly glazed eyes. “You know that is not fair.” Techno looked over confused at why Phil was speaking to Wilbur.

Wilbur's eyes returned to normal. “Don't tell him! Please! I swear I will not do it again.” He used his puppy dog eyes on Phil. Phil just gave him a look knowing that Wilbur was in fact lieing and would do it again when he wouldn't be caught.

“I think now is a good time to grab the clothing and bring it inside. It is going to be dark soon and we still have a few things to do before bed.” Phil stood up and stretched his wings. He made sure to speak both tongues so no one was left out.

Techno who was already over losing the game jumped up and started pulling down clothing to bring in. He was not sure where it was going to go, but getting it inside was the goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be sure to leave a Kudo if you have not already, and please feel free to comment. I am open to ideas for the new found family to face. I do have some already planed out but would love to have more. Next chapter will be a small time skip, I can not say when it will be updated, but one day soon it will be.
> 
> I sat down and wrote this in one sitting again. I kept meaning to do it in parts, but sometimes the mood hits you and you just have to type.


	3. Few weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed. Techno and Wilbur are trying to learn how to speak the other's language, but both are stressed for different reasons.

Over the next few weeks Phil realized a few things.

First was Wilbur seemed to change some. Wilbur had been living alone with Phil from the time he was adopted. Every now and again Wilbur would come to a village Phil visited to trade with or help out with something. But Wilbur didn't seem to trust anyone else and would follow behind Phil without question. Around the house he was always trying to help with what ever was going on. It had seemed like Wilbur wanted to make himself useful and not be a burden. 

With Techno now living with them Wilbur had opened up and seemed more like a child. He also followed in the piglin's wake and started to be more stubborn. Unlike Techno, Wilbur knew the line and when not cross it. Phil was happy to see Wilbur acting more like how a child should act.

Second was Techno was pig headed. He was a piglin and was use to living a different way. It took days after Techno had been settled enough for Phil to keep him from wandering off. Techno wanted to explore, Phil wanted him to stay in sight. He didn't think Techno was doing it to spite him. Techno was just curious and forgot to stay within sight. If something caught his attention little else mattered.

Techno still carried the broken sword he had with him everywhere he went. He even made a make shift sheath to be able to take it with him. But Techno was interested in any weapon that Phil had and would pick up any that were left out. He had to go as far to tell the piglin he was not allowed to touch the weapons. Techno was upset about this.

Techno understood that he needed to stay in the house but often had trouble sleeping and would wander the house, his hooves clicking softly against the ground. Phil would wake up and just listen to Techno pacing around. Once the pressure in the house changed meaning something had opened. Phil was quick to climb out of bed and exit his room. A quick check into the boy's room showed Wilbur was still asleep. So Phil headed to the door worrying that Techno made broken the rule of going outside at night. The door was still closed and locked, meaning Techno had not opened it. The sound of the outside world filtered in from an open window. Checking the window in the living room he saw it was open and Techno was sitting curled up in front of it. Techno had found a loop hole, he couldn't go outside, but he could at least open the window and stare out.

Third the extra person around made life a lot more interesting. Techno was a wild child at times and still followed a lot of what normal piglins did. That includes his love for gold. Phil had noticed a few items missing once and went to look for them. He found them in a bundle in the boy's room. When he asked Techno about it the piglin just dropped his ears and said he was sorry. He just missed having gold to look at and didn't think Phil would notice the items were missing.

Phil couldn't fault him for taking the items so he made a deal. Techno could keep three of the items and Phil would buy him some other items to keep. Techno was happy with this deal but did apologize again for taking the items. He said he couldn't help himself.

Wilbur and Techno spent most of the days playing and at least two hours a day learning the others tongue. Wilbur was working as hard as he could to learn piglin, but was have trouble because learning hybrid languages was always harder for humans. Techno on the other hand had learned to understand common quickly even if he could not speak it as well. This might be because their were a lot of books to help learn common, well books to learn piglin were rare.

~

Techno was perched on his chair with a book open in front of him. His eyes were scanning over the words slowly as he tapped his nails on the table absent mindlessly. Even if his eyes were looking over the words he was not really taking them in. His mind was on something else the last week that kept pulling his attention away from studying.

Phil was sitting in his own chair reading a book lost in the story he was reading. Normally during this time the boys were quiet and were studying so he didn't need to keep a close eye on them. If one of them had a question they would get his attention.

Wilbur was trying to write out some words but kept messing up on spelling and was slowly getting more and more stressed. His eyes flicked up to Techno who was still tapping the table. Then his eyes flicked over to Phil who seemed not to notice anything. Looking back down at the paper in front of him Wilbur figured out he couldn't handle the sound anyone.

“Techno can you stop!” Wilbur slammed down his pencil and stood on his chair to lean over the table as his eyes fogged over a little. “You have been tapping the table for the past ten minutes. I don't know how you are even reading with all this noise. I know I can't consecrate enough to figure out my words with the noise.” Wilbur didn't realize he was speaking piglin to Techno.

Phil just looked up and sighed seeing Wilbur with out knowing was using his oracle blood to understand and speak with Techno. It had happened a few times before when Wilbur was stressed. It did nothing for helping him learn the language, but help him understand and argue.

Techno's hand stilled and he looked up across the table at his brother. “Then stop trying to figure it out.” He stated. “You keep stressing so much about the words. They are not important.”

Wilbur huffs. “How the heck are they not important!” He picks up the paper and throws it at Techno. “How am I going to learn piglin if I can't figure out the words!”

Techno huffed and grabbed the paper looking it over. “I don't understand why you are so hung up on learning piglin. I am learning common so you don't have to put all this effort in. I told you already.” He throw the paper back across the table.

“Boys...” Phil started but didn't get to finish.

Wilbur let out a frustrated growl and crumpled up the paper. “I want to learn it so you don't have to focus so much on learning common. Dad can speak to you without any trouble and I want to as well.”

Techno tapped his nails against the table again thinking.

“Stop it! Why are you always doing that!” Wilbur sits down in his chair throwing up his hands in anger. 

Techno jumps off of his chair knocking it over and heading towards the door. “Sorry I am being such a distraction to you.” He bites over his shoulder. “Let me just remove the problem for you.” His eyes teared up a little, but he was quick to turn away so no one would see.

“You are not going out into the night on your own.” Phil calls after Techno.

Techno pauses at the door only giving a half glance back. He thinks it over for a long moment before huffing and flinging the door open and disappearing into the darkness outside.

Phil is out of his chair and at the door within a moment. “Stay here.” He tells Wilbur before going out to look for Techno.

Wilbur just stares blankly at the open door before folding his arms on the table and laying his head down. He didn't mean to anger Techno, he was just trying so hard and failing to make Techno feel welcomed.

Techno had not gone to far from the house. He was not stupid enough to wander off into the forest, he just needed to get out of the house and no matter what Phil said he was going outside. There was a ping of panic at disobeying Phil, but he pushed it away. He stalked over to the waters edge and flopped down.

His mind had been on a lot of other things the last few weeks. He had been drifting more and more when it was quiet, his thoughts getting away from him. He had been staying with Phil and Wilbur for a little while and they were treating him like family. But Techno missed his real family. He didn't fully understand what had happened, all he knew was his old family was dead and gone and it had to do something with him.

Techno hunched over and sniffled not realizing more tears had started to collect in his eyes. He tried to shut his eyes so he wouldn't start crying.

Phil had spotted Techno the moment he had stepped out. He was a little angry that Techno would go against his order to stay inside. But Phil gave himself a minute just to watch Techno's back before hearing the small piglin start to sniffle. All anger disappeared as he moved over. “Hey mate, you alright?” He asked softly.

Techno' head whipped up almost like he didn't expect to see Phil standing near by. Scrubbing at his eyes to try to remove the tears he looked away.

Phil not getting an answer sat down and gently put a wing around Techno. “Something is eating at you, and I don't think it is anything as simple as the little spat with Wilbur.”

Techno sniffed and curled up a little still trying to clear the ever flowing tears from his eyes. “I miss them.” He squeaks out. “I miss them all.”

Phil frowns and pulls Techno into a hug knowing what he is talking about right away. “It's alright, let it out.” He whispers softly. Techno just hiccups and buries his face in Phil's chest.

It takes a little while for Techno to calm down. All the while Phil just gently rubs the piglin's back.

“This all is so hard.” Techno mumbles rubbing at his eyes again not bothering to lift his head from Phil's chest. “I keep messing up things. I made Wil angry with me. I broke your rule of not going outside.” A small sniffle. “I took things from you without asking because I couldn't help myself.” More tears start up as he goes on. “I ruined my old family, and now I am ruining this one.”

Phil makes a sound of disagreement. “You have not ruined anything, you are still learning to fit in here.” He tucks his wings in around them a little tighter. “Someone else choose to ruin what you had before.” He hugs Techno a little closer. “I wish things were different and your tribe was still alive, but please don't hold yourself responsible for that.”

Techno looked up at Phil blinked a few times. “What if it happens again? What if something happens here? I just bring death and destruction behind me.” More tears started to collect in his eyes again. “My tribe had been attacked before, someone always looking for me.” He dropped his head. “I don't want anything to happen to you or Wilbur.”

“Nothing is going to happen here, I will make sure of that. I will protect you both from any harm.” Phil looks across the water into the forest just thinking. “You have my promise to the gods.”

Techno just made a sound and curled into Phil a little more. For the next few minutes neither of them said anything. Phil just gently rubbed Techno's back letting the piglin calm down some more.

Techno was the one to break the silence. “I'm sorry for angering Wilbur, I didn't mean to.” Techno squirms so he can pull back from Phil to look at him. “I don't understand why he is trying so hard. It is better for me to learn common then it is for him to learn piglin. He doesn't need to know it.”

Phil looks down and offers a smile. “Wilbur wants you to feel comfortable. He wants you to be able to hold on to what you have left and doesn't want to force you to change because you are here. He knows it is hard on your having to learn so many new things and is trying to lessen one of them.”

Techno just stares at Phil before dropping his head. “That just makes me feel worse.”

“You could go and apologize to him. I am sure he is not angry with you, just frustrated with it taking so long to learn. I have to say he is picking it up a lot faster then anyone else I have seen.” Phil opens his wings a little to stretch them and watches Techno's eyes follow his wings.

Techno stands and fiddles with the hilt of his sword well he thinks. “Sorry for coming out here when you said not to.” Techno looks at Phil and drops his ears. “I just needed some time to think and I like the fresh air. I use to wander my village all the time before...” He stopped himself before taking a deep breath. “I think I should go say sorry to Wilbur.”

Phil nodded and stands up brushing himself off. “It's alright. I understand needing some time for yourself. I just don't want you to get lost or hurt when I am not keeping an eye on you.” He turned towards the house.

Techno fiddled with the sword hilt again before squaring his shoulders and heading towards the still open door. Reaching it he steps in and sees Wilbur is still at the table but now he has his guitar in his hands playing a gentle song. Wilbur looks up but keeps playing.

Techno moves across the space between them and throws his arms around Wilbur's neck being careful of the instrument. “I am sorry.” Techno says in common as tears start in his eyes again.

Wilbur uses one hand to move the guitar out of the way and hugs Techno back. “It's alright. I could have ask for you to stop in a better way.” Tears appear in Wilbur's eyes as well. “I just want you to feel comfortable here and I want you to be able to speak your own language and not have to change.”

Techno hugs Wilbur tighter. “You have done so much already.” After Wilbur makes a pained sound from Techno hugging him to hard he loosens his grip a little. “Sorry he mumbles.

Wilbur just laughs and tries to hug Techno with the same strength but can't match it. “It's alright. Just can't handle your powerful hugs. I don't think Phil could even match your hug.” Techno just snorts and rests his head on his brother's shoulder.

Phil watches from the door way and can't help but smile. The two never seemed to stay mad at each other for long. They had become quick friends and could face anything together. He looks away to close and lock the door. “Alright, I think that is enough studying for tonight. Why not work together to make some cookies?” He turns back to the pair. “Have a nice warm snack before bed?”

Both of the boys eye light up and they separate to head to the grab the items needed for making cookies. “Can we make chocolate cookies?” Wilbur asks.

Techno nods and scrambles to get the cocoa beans. “I agree chocolate cookies.”

Phil laughs. “If you two are hyped up on sweets you are never going to go to bed.” He can't help but smile and take the cocoa beans from Techno to start measuring it out.

The next while is filed with Wilbur and Techno trying to help measure out the ingredients but messing up most of the time. A little to much milk here, a little less flour there. A lot to much cocoa beans. Phil had to guess that mistake was on purpose but let it slide. 

In the end both boys had flour in their hair/fur and all over their clothing, he was not even sure how they both had it on them. Wilbur was the one measuring it, well Techno had been on Phil's other side.

With the cookies cooking he took the boys to the bathroom to get washed up and changed into something they could sleep in. Before getting changed the boy did get into a battle with the water getting everyone soaked. Phil was not even sure how they got so little water everywhere.

Warm cookies in their stomachs the boys were tucked into bed. But it was still a little early for them to sleep so they used their best puppy dog eyes to get Phil to tell them a story.

As much as Phil wanted to resist the cuteness of the two, he found he couldn't. Them teaming up on him just made him laugh and start into a story of his past. Nothing to special, just some story on traveling and meeting new people.

Once he had finished both boys eyes were starting to close. So he gave them both a good night kiss on the forehead and left them to fall asleep fully. Turning back as he left the room he saw Wilbur snuggle into Techno back. A small smile crossed his face and he closed the door.

The boys had help him clean up the mess from the cookies so there was little to do once the boys were sleeping. Picking up a cookie from the plate they were cooling on Phil just looks out the window at the dark sky. 

He really enjoyed the past few weeks of raising Techno. It reminded him of when he first adopted Wilbur and how it had changed his life. Both were going to be a handful in their own way as they grew up. Techno no matter what would follow in his roots and want to learn to fight. Phil was not going to be able to keep him from it, so he was going to have to teach him soon. Wilbur would grow into his bloodlines quickly being around Techno. Having a child grow up with a god always affected them drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with another chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it and will leave a Kudo if you have not already and maybe even a Comment. <3 I live on Comments even if I don't reply, they give me life.
> 
> Do people want to see more little moments of the family getting along? Or do people want to see the story moved along a little faster? Let me know what you want.
> 
> So people also want a little more background on the blood lines? I am thinking on making a separate story in the series to be the background on the blood lines and how they effect people and show up. Also a little more background about the Gods of this world.
> 
> No matter what, make sure to have a good day drink some water. <3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
